All the Things She Said
by purplewinx
Summary: COMPLETE!One shot.Sam and Danny make a big choice with some unexpected turnouts. Warning:there's a sex scene.


Ik,this format might be confusing,so let me explain.This is going to use inserts from the song,"All the things she said."The song is normally sung by 2 girls,but in this story,the song is coming from Danny's point of view about Sam.(in other words,the song verses are talking about Sam.) .Enjoy!

warning: beginning is completely cheesy,but that's only cos I'm rushing to get to the GOOD STUFF!

For those of you who are like me & don't know fanfic lingo,POV means point of view.ok?ok. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters of Danny Phantom.(darn)I also do not own any of the song lyrics from "All the things she said" by T.A.T.U.(double darn.)

Sam's POV

I sat in the corner,quietly,holding a cup of lemonade.

Why did she invite me to her stupid party,anyway, I thought,to rub it in my face?

I didn't know anyone there,except for Danny.He looked over at me and smiled.

''What's up with you? Bored?"he grinned.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I smiled.

"C'mon. They're about to play truth or dare." he said.,grabbing my hand.It made my heart flutter.I really have strong feelings for Danny.I'm in love with him.And I'm going to tell him.I just need to find the right time.Ok...maybe I'll wait untill he's dying.Then he won't hate me.

"Isn't truth or dare a little fith grade?" I asked.

"No,I guess not,if Paulina's playing it."he shrugged.

We sat on the floor.Everyone else was scattered around the room:on couches,tables,chairs,the floor...all waiting for thier turn to be dared or truthed.

"dash,"Paulina said,"truth or dare?"

Dash,being the natural show off that he is,sucked it in and said,"Dare,baby,all the way!"

His posse laughed.

"Then I dare you to strip in front of us all.'All the way' '' she said,mimicking him.

Danny's POV.

We all had to sit through the torture of watching Dash strip.He strutted around the room,naked,all the girls trying to smack his butt.I shut my eyes after that.Sam,however,informed me that Paulina started getting really excited.Ugh.A match made in heaven.I don't know what I saw in her.

"My turn,"Dash said,after putting his clothes back on.He looked at me.I gulped."Paulina,"he said to my relief."Truth or dare."

Paulina smiled at him."Dare."

"I dare you to give me a lap dance."

Paulina walked over and did it.

Sam's POV

Paulina is such a slut.Anyway,after a few more rauncy dares,Danny left the room for a glass of water,and Paulina called on me."Sam,truth or dare."

"truth."

everyone laughed."don't be such a wuss!" Paulina said.

"I chose truth and I'm sticking to it."I crossed my arms defiantly."You'd probably make me have sex with Dash or something."

"And that's a bad thing?"Dash smirked.

"I wouldn't have sex with you for my frickin life." I smirked back.

Everyone howled with laughter,as Dash blushed.

"Anyway,truth:how do you feel about Danny?" Paulina said.

Everyone moaned with interest.

I hesitated,then remembered Danny was in the kitchen,so I decided,aw,what the hell.

" Honestly,I think I'm in love with him."

All the girls in the room cooed,"Awwwww!"

"Why!" Paulina asked.

"He's sweet. He's there for me no matter what,and I love him."

Suddenly a glass shattered behind me. Everyone looked.There in the kitchen doorway,was Danny,starng at me,completely stunned.

Danny's POV

Did she just say what i thought she'd said? I was going to say something,but I couldn't,so I gave her a weak smile.I could tell she was still embarrassed,but felt a little better,knowing I wasn't mad or anything.

After another hour,Sam tapped my shoulder." I need to go home,so I'll see you tommorow."

I grabbed her shirt collar."You don't think you can get rid of me that easily,do you?"I joked.

As we were walking to her house,I sat there thinking about everything she said about me.

_All the things she said  
all the things she said  
running through my head  
(running throught my head)  
running throught my head._

It made me feel good.Somebody loved me.And in honesty,I loved her too.And not to sound hasty or shallow,but I really kinda ,you know...wanted her.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
(running through my head)  
all the things she said.  
__This is not enough..._

I felt really good,but everytime I thought about it,I wanted to be apart of her more and more.

"Wanna come to my house?"I heard myself askeng.

Sam stopped,and looked at me.She raised one eat me."Um...in case you haven't noticed,it's midnight."

"I know," I said. Whoa.Did that just come from me?I couldn't understand why I was acting so devilish.

_I'm in serious shit,I feel totally lost  
__if I'm asking for help,it's only because..._

Sam POV

We reached his house,and as usual,we went up to his room.He sat on his bed,and I plopped down on the floor.We sat staring at each other for ten minutes,before Danny cleared his throat.I shook my head,and walked over to sit on the bed next to him.

"Danny,i'ts getting late.I have to go,ok? I love you,"I stood up,and walked towards the door.

"I love you too." I heard him say. Smiling to myself,I heaved a sigh of relief.Instead of opening the door,I locked it.

_Being with you has opened my eyes  
__could I ever believe such a perfect suprise?_

He walked to me,and gently kissed me.We stood against the wall,making out for the longest time.I started to feel a bulge pressing against my inner thigh.

_Danny POV_

_I keep asking myself,wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes,but Ican't block you out  
wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
nobody else so we can be free_

I broke our kiss,and unbuttoned her shirt,placing kissed on her breasts.She smiled at me.Much to my surprise,she took no time to rip off all of my clothes.I lay her down on the bed,and she slowly reached up to take off my boxers.I removed her underwear also.

nobody's POV

_All the things she said  
all the things she said  
running through my head  
running throught my head  
all the things she said  
all the things she said  
running through my head  
all the things she said_

_this is not enough  
this is not enough_

danny POV

I placed kissed over her whole body.

She stared at me."You can do it,you know."she said,smiling.

I realized what she was talking about and positioned myself on top of her,carefoul not to put all my weight on her.

Sam POV

He slowly entered me.When he reached the limit he looked at me hesitantly.I nodded.

"Are you sure?"he asked.I took a deep breath.

"Yeah."I said.

He gently pushed,little by little,breaking it.I gasped in pain,hugging him tighter.

"I'm so sorry,"Danny said.

"No.It was bound to hurt."I winced."Keep going"

He hesitantly started moving in and out slowly.After a while,the pain made way for sweet pleasure.I moaned silently.Hearing me obviously satisfied him.He went faster and faster.I moved my hips around to meet his speed,as he buried me in deep kisses,massaging my chest.I rubbed his back,and tightened my grip on him.I could feel it building up inside of me,and I doug my nails into his back,moaning.Danny moaned a few times too.I wrapped my legs around him,as it built up inside of me.After a moment,I felt him release inside of me,which set me off over the top.I felt this eruption of pleasure engulf me,and I let out another moan,as I released.

Danny POV

I collapsed on the bed next to her.,and held her in my arms.

After a few minutes we were at it again.

We slept the whole night,and i was still inside of her.She said she wanted to sleep with me in her.

In the morning,we did it one last time.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" I asked her.

* * *

I snickered as I shut off my camera.I flew through the floor,to the kitchen. I stayed invisible until they left the house.Then,I edited what I had caught on film,which was basically...everything. 

After an hour,I had an edited tape of all three of Sam and Danny's sex sessions. I knew that in my hands was the power to ruin Danny.

I laughed.I warned Danny that I'd be back.Tha't he'd pay.And tommorow,he'd see that I wasn't joking. Nobody--_nobody_ ----messes with Ember.

* * *

Sam and I walked to homeroom with Tucker.He was going on about how he had gotten dared to kiss Veronica,his latest crush,at the party."You should've seen it!"he said. 

"Yeah,I'm sure it was amazing,Tuck."I said.

"You guys,we have to hurry.the announcements have already started,I can hear them." Sam said.we all ran towards our homeroom.I could hear laughter coming from our room. Sam who was faster,and already in the doorway,stood frozen with a look of horror.

"Sam,what is it?"I asked.I looked up at the t.v. Tere,on the morning announcements,was me and Sam having sex.

"Hey,there the lovers are now!"Dash said,making everyone laugh. Sam burst into tears,and left the room.

Sam POV

For the next three periods, I had to endure having 32 sets of eyes staring at me while their mouths whispered all sorts of crap.And the worst part of it was that it wasall true.

I was just getting my homework out when I heard my name on the P.A.:_ Will Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson report to the office immediately?_

The room fell silent as everyone watched me leave the room. I saw Danny further down the hall,and ran up to him,taking his hand.

"What do you think they'll do?" I asked.

"I dunno.But even though we didn't broadcast theat tape,we're sure to get blamed,I know that much."

"How did it even get on tape?"I asked. He shrugged.

We walked into the office,and my heart sank. Sitting there,not looking very happy at all,were Danny's parents.

DannyPOV

"uh...hello,parents."I said.

Sam gulped.

"Daniel,Sam,take a seat,please." said our principal.

After what seemed like forever,the meeteing was over.And unfortunately,so was the school day.

The unpleasant thing is that Amity is a pretty small town.So with 2000 students,the whole town knew what had hby the end of the day.

Sam and I walked home,holding hands,because we knew it'd be our last time together.People stared at us as we passed.I glanced at Sam.Tears were streaming down her face from all of this. I ducked my head too.

_And I'm all mixed up ,feeling cornered and rushed  
they say it's my fault,but I want her so much  
wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain  
come in over my face,wash away all the shame  
When top and stare-don't worry me  
'cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_Sam POV_

_I can try to pretend,I can try to forget  
but it's driving me mad,going out of my head._

We reached my house.On the door was a note:

**Go to Danny's house.**

**-Dad**

I gulped,and we headed to Danny's house.

* * *

Ember POV 

"This is gonna be good." I thought ."He'll be grounded,and put on tight watch. He'll never be able to sneak out and fight me.And with nobody to fight me,I can take over Amity !"

* * *

Danny POV 

I felt so bad,getting Sam into this mess.It was all my fault.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" my mom yelled."Weren't you thinking!"

" That was very foolish of you,son."

"And you Sam,"my mom yelled,"I thought you were more responsible! I guess I was wrong about both of you."tears of anger streamed down her face.

"I had to cut my business trip short because of your shenanigans with this--"he pointed at me,"this...young man,who ..." he sputtered with anger. I looked at my mother,and realized that she wasn't crying of anger. She was crying out of dissapointment,and sadness.

I looked down and stared at the floor.

_Mother looking at me  
tell me,what do you see?  
Yes,I've lost my mind_

Sam POV

I'd been staring at the floor the whole time.I dared to look up at my dad,who after he'd made his comment ,hadn't said another word.Eyes red, tears streaming down my face,and deeply ashamed,I could barely stand looking at my dad's stone cold glare.

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free  
help,I've crossed the line..._

"D-daddy?..." I whispered.

He turned his back." I'm sorry." he said.

I blinked.He had just disowned me!

" No,daddy,don't do this ! Please don't do this! "I begged,"I'm sorry!"

Danny POV

Sam fell to the floor,sobbing so hard that her whole entir face sparkled in the light from being so wet.She grabbed his leg and hugged it."Please! Daddy,no! Don't leave me! I'm sorry!I'm sorry! "

Her dad simply shook and kicked his leg until she let go,then walked out the door."NOOO! NO! NO!"

I knelt down and hugged her,as my parents pat her back.She sobbed into my shoulder.

"no...no...no...no...no..."she choked between sobs.

"Sam,I want you to stay with us ."

I looked up,surprised my mom had just said that.

Sam POV

After I calmed down,I said,"No, I couldn't.This whole situation...it's just..."

"nonsense." she insisted,"I think it might be for the best."

I sniffled," I thought you guys would hate me."

Mr. Fenton put an arm on my shoulder."Sam,You're like another daughter to us.We love you.Nothing could chamge that. Nothing."

"Besides,we know what it's like to be teens,"Mrs. F. started," It was being teens that got us Jazz."

"What!" Danny grinned,"no way!"

They bothnodded their heads,and walked into the other room.

Danny helped me up."C'mon,let's go to the park. We need to talk about this."

I looked at him,puzzled.

"You're pregnant." he whispered.

"What? How'd you know...oh!..." I said,as he quickly went ghost,and back to human. Then,remembering the pregnancy part,I panicked.

But as we walked out the door,and into the staring eyes of the judgemental,hateful and cruel,he kissed me,and took hold of my hand. And I knew everything would be alright.

* * *

_All the things she said  
all the things she said  
__all the things she said  
all the things she said...__

* * *

_

Well,thats it. I hope you all liked it. uh..sorry if the sex scene was bad. I didn't really know what to say for that,causeI've never had sex.(virgin and proud!) I guess I'll get better. Anyway,please review! pretty please? I'll even add sugar on top...JUST GIVE ME A REVIEW!AND NO FLAMES!

(sigh) thank you.


End file.
